It is proposed to synthesize bisubstrate analogs of ATP and thymidine, as well as various pyrimidine analogs in substitution for thymidine, designed for potential inhibition of thymidine kinase and/or thymidylate kinase with the objective of inhibition of the replication of neoplastic cells and/or DNA-viruses.